


Fated

by ScarletSpectrum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, this is for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSpectrum/pseuds/ScarletSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your soulmate's first words to you are written on your body, Miyazaki Chiharu still hasn't found her match. She's the newest manager of the Karasuno boys' volleyball team, and when they go to a practice match against Nekoma, she has a rather...unfortunate incident.</p><p>Fortunately, it leads to a rather amazing discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's me again. This fic is actually something that my best friend asked me to write. Character/OC isn't really my thing, and idk what I'm doing, but I hope it turned out decent.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated

_"Nice serve!"_

The calls echoed around the gym. Chiharu observed the game, comparing it to the rulebook she held in her hands. She was the newest manager of the Karasuno boys' volleyball team, and though she was trying, she couldn't seem to make sense of the game. There were so many positions, so many rules, and she had never had any other experience with sports.

Chiharu was so invested in the game that she didn't notice when Tsukishima, having been swapped out with Nishinoya, came to stand next to her.

"Hey, could I get one of those?" Tsukishima asked after a moment, gesturing to the caddy full of water bottles on the other side of the bench.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Chiharu said, startled and embarrassed from being caught not paying attention. She scrambled to the other side of the bench, grabbing a water bottle. "I'm sorry, here you go." she continued, turning around to give it to him, but just as she looked up, a black mass came hurtling towards her face.

"Heads up!" a voice on the court called out loudly, and Chiharu caught a brief glimpse of the worried faces of the players and a pair of bright green eyes.

The words sparked a small burning sensation at the back of her head, but before she could ponder what it was, the ball made contact with her face and the world went black.

*

When she woke up, the first thing that she noticed was that she was lying in a bed. Her body was covered with thin, white sheets, and there were two other identical beds to her right. It was probably the infirmary.

The next thing that she noticed was the prickly feeling at the back of her head, like an itch inside of her skull. There was something that she was supposed to know, something that she was supposed to remember, but the answer was just outside of her reach, floating away.

Before she could try to figure out what exactly she was supposed to remember, there was a small knock at the door. There was a moment of silence, before the wooden door creaked open and a head poked out. A pair of vaguely familiar green eyes peered at her. The boy shuffled in, sitting himself down into the tiny plastic chair next to her bed. His long legs were folded, his knees jutting up and making him look ridiculously large in comparison to everything else in the small room. _He must be one of the players from the other team_ , Chiharu thought.

"I'm Haiba Lev." he introduced himself. "I'm a spiker for Nekoma. The ace, actually!" he brightened at that statement, seeming proud of himself. But his expression soon dropped into an apologetic one, his grin dimming. "I, uh, I'm sorry about hitting you in the face." Lev said, adverting his eyes from Chiharu.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that my face is still intact." Chiharu replied as she waved her hand dismissively and moved herself into a sitting position. Her face ached a little, and there was the beginning of a headache beginning to form between her brows, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

And then, before she could say anything else, Lev's eyes widened and he began frantically scrabbling at his shirt. It was as if a switch had been flipped, and his apologetic, mildly embarrassed expression had been abruptly replaced by one of shock, of excitement.

"Hey, wait, what are you—" Chiharu began, but her words faltered when Lev managed to tug his shirt collar down. There, right under his left collarbone, was a string of words in small, dark brown print.

_It's fine. I'm just glad that my face is still intact._

The very words that she had just said.

And that was when it all came back to her.

 _Heads up!_ , the phrase echoed loudly through her mind.

Chiharu's own eyes widened, and she yanked her arm out hastily from underneath the bed covers.

There they were. The words that she had dreamed about, had fantasized about, had thought so much about that they were seared into her brain.

_Heads up!_

When she looked back up, Lev's green eyes were still locked onto her, seeming both intense and uneasy at the same time. They just stared at each other, neither of them sure what to do.

"So..." Lev trailed off, frowning and tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, uh, I'm Miyazaki Chiharu." she said, realizing that she had never told him her name. She had been so caught up in all of the chaos of the past few minutes that she had forgotten that Lev was still a stranger.

"Well, Miyazaki-san, I guess this means that we're soulmates." he said.

"...Yeah, I guess it does." Chiharu agreed softly, looking down at her hands.

"Would you mind if I...?" Chiharu asked slowly.

Lev looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"You know," Chiharu said, her face flushing lightly in embarrassment. "If I, uh, if I...kiss you?"

"Oh."

His eyes were round in a sort of blank surprise, but his expression soon morphed back into a grin. "Sure."

They started to lean in, and even though it was awkward at first, there was also a sense of sureness, of _rightness_ that filled them when they met in a kiss.

When they parted, Lev's eyes were shining brightly, elated and excited. He started to sidle up to her again, but Chiharu put a hand to his shoulder, stopping him short.

"Just one condition," she said.

"What is it?" Lev asked, his eyebrows shooting up, an anxious look creeping into his eyes.

"No more spikes to the face, okay?" Chiharu smiled lightly, jokingly.

"Deal." Lev agreed, giving a small laugh.

*

 

 

 


End file.
